Zoo Pals
by heyitsme517
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Austin and Ally spending the day at the zoo. I really couldn't think of a good title. :P Hope you enjoy! Review, please!


**(A/N - just a quick one-shot about Austin and Ally at the zoo. (: I literally could not think of anything to name this, so if you have any better ideas, I'm all ears. :D enjoy!)**

"Austin, will you _please_ tell me where you're taking me tomorrow?" Ally begged, pouting out her bottom lip and widening her already large doe eyes. "You know I don't like surprises."

"You like _my_ surprises," Austin replied, shooting her the boyish grin that he saves for Ally, and Ally only. "All I can tell you is that it's going to be a blast. You and me, enjoying a fun day, without any stress, work, or songwriting to worry about. Does that sound good?"

"Eh," she shrugged, giggling as he frowned. "Kidding. It sounds awesome. But, just you and me?" He nodded as his smile replaced his frown, just as quickly as the downward curve had appearred. "Like - a date?"

"Maybe a friend date," Austin said cautiously, and Ally knew exactly what he meant. Lately, they have been more flirtatious with each other - winks, extra long hugs, the occasional peck on the cheek, and the typical friendly bantering that defined "_Austin&Ally_". Everyone had been noticing, including the two of them, but nobody really spoke of it - they were just letting what happens, happen. The duo, as a way of spending more time together, have been going on "friend dates" recently - two friends going on what could be seen as a romantic outing, but didn't _have_ to be.

"Sounds good," Ally said, shooting him a large grin as he waved and walked out of the store. It was nearly nine in the evening - two hours past the closing time of the Sonic Boom. But, Austin stayed to help Ally around the shop, as he often does, because that's just the type of guy he is.

Ally walked out to her tiny red bug - a small car, for a petite girl - and drove home, wondering what could possibly be in store for her tomorrow. The thing is, you never really knew what could happen when hanging out with him. And though she was a girl that preferred sticking to schedules and planning, she truly didn't mind when it came to Austin.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning, greeted by sunlight streaming through her window - which was odd, since she closed the curtains the night before. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly, shocked to see Austin sitting at the foot of her bed, lighting up at the sight of her. "Oh good, you're up," he exclaimed, shooting her a smile that seemed brighter than the sunlight that she woke to.

"Yeah," Ally said, glancing over at the clock. "At seven in the morning. Why am I up so early?" Austin chuckled - Ally was a morning person, but only when _she_ chooses to rise early. He felt bad for waking her at this hour on her day off from work, but he knew that she would love the day he had planned out for them.

"Because the place that we are going to today opens at 9:30," Austin responded, gently bouncing on the edge of her bed in an attempt to have her get ready. Suddenly a thought struck him, and he smirked. "By the way, that's your hint." Every time that Austin planned a surprise for Ally, he gave into one hint, just to put her at ease.

She rolled her eyes and finally stood up, ceasing the insistent bouncing of her blonde-headed best friend. "Fine," she grumbled, walking over to her closet. "Now get out, I have to get ready. You could be awesome and go make breakfast or something." She batted her eyelashes at him and put on her sweetest smile.

"Isn't that your job?" Austin teased, raising his hands in surrender when Ally began mock-glaring at him. "Kidding. Chocolate chip or blueberry?"

"Surprise me," Ally smiled, knowing that he would cook pancakes - because truthfully, it was the only thing he knew how to cook. This makes sense, since it is his favorite food. After Austin exited the room, Ally changed from her pajamas to a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt - it wasn't exactly an Ally outfit, but Austin had told her to dress casual. At least _this_ time, he told her what to wear - once, he hadn't, and she showed up to a casual beach party in a semi-formal cocktail dress and heels. After that, he agreed to at least tell her how to dress, so she wouldn't stick out or be uncomfortable.

After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and slipping on her one pair of converse - purchased by Austin, might I add - she skipped down the stairs to her kitchen, where she found Austin topping off a large stack of pancakes. No doubt, eighty percent of the flapjacks would end up on his own plate.

"Breakfast is served," he said in a decent French accent, sliding a plate in front of her, then taking the seat across from her. They ate their meals in a comfortable silence, besides the few jokes slipped in here and there, or their usual banter.

Just before nine, Austin declared that they needed to head out now, in order to find a good parking spot. "So, we are going somewhere busy," Ally mused, following him to his large white pickup truck, parked in her driveway. "And it's not the beach, since it has an opening time, and the beach is always open. The mall opens at nine. Let's see, the aquarium doesn't open until eleven-"

"Ally, give it up," Austin laughed, rolling his eyes in good nature. "You're not going to guess it - you never do." She rolled her own eyes and gave him a gentle shove. They drove for about twenty minutes, and Ally finally got a grasp on where they were going.

Since they were nearing the Miami-Dade county, they were either headed for the art district, or - "The zoo," Ally exclaimed happily, as the large venue came into view. Austin chuckled at her childish side, finding a parking spot in one of the few shaded areas in the lot. The Miami Metro Zoo, home to many exotic animals and attractions, was one of Ally's favorite places to go as a child.

"Yep," Austin laughed, trying to keep up with the small girl as she ran to the entrance, excitement not only showed in her eyes, but through every inch of her body. Once he caught up to her - just as she was reaching for her wallet - he slipped the employee enough money for both of them, taking the wristbands from him as they walked through the gates. Ally shot him a look of warning, and he shrugged. "My treat."

"Thanks," she replied shyly, smiling as he slid her wristband over her small hand. "So, what do you want to do first?" They decided to take the Asian animal loop first, pointing out animals such as elephants, lions, pandas, and camels. Austin laughed as Ally pointed out all the different types of birds throughout the exhibits - cranes, storks, parrots, and more. As the proud owner of Owen, and a member of the bird watching club - Ally is part of many 'watching' clubs - she possessed a surplus knowledge of the subject.

Next, they walked through the Australian exhibits. Ally cooed at the sight of the koalas, and cowered a bit when spotting the crocodiles. After the run-in with Big Mama at Shiny Money's houseboat, the gang was still a bit timid around large reptiles. The pair shared laughs when walking past the kangaroo exhibit, remembering the time that Dez had gotten into a fight with one for a jacket that belonged to a large, scary biker named Face Puncher. The same kangaroo later beat up Ally's father, all caught on video tape for endless laughs.

And finally, they made it to the Africa loop. Austin slung an arm over Ally's shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Her mother, Penny, had returned to Africa about a month earlier, having to complete research on bat-eared foxes. Penny had spent a year in Africa, researching for a book on animal behaviors, but returned home for a few months. Then, she was called back to her field of work. It was tough on Ally, not having a mom around all the time - though Ally knew her mother loved her, and that she was having a good time, doing what _she_ loved. Mrs. Moon had actually become a maternal figure towards Ally recently, and for that, she was greatful.

Ally fed a graham cracker to a giraffe named Marvin, giggling as the animal's long tongue pulled the treat from her grasp. They watched as the zebras galloped about, and as two male rhinos chased each other around the exhibit, showing off for their female mates. "You know," Ally said as they stopped at the lowland gorilla exhibit. "My mom thinks that you're just like a gorilla." She let out a giggle as he quirked an eyebrow.

"_Really_?" he asked, throwing his hands into the air. "Did I really smell that bad when I didn't shower for one day? Or was it because I picked an ant out of your hair? It's not like I ate it afterwards - who would eat a bug?" Ally smirked at him pointedly. "Okay, _one time_ - come on, I was five. Remind me why I tell you secrets, again?"

"Because I'm you're best friend," she shrugged, giving him a wide grin. "And no, that's not why. I don't know, she said that your behavior around me was typical of African lowland gorilla love, or something - I think the jungle must have gotten to her while she was away."

Austin smiled nervously. "Yep, must have," he laughed, shaking his head and pulling her through the rest of the exhibits. "Want to know what animal you remind me of?" Ally shrugged, wondering if she really wanted to know. He took her hand, dragging her towards the gazelle exhibit. "These."

"_These_?" Ally asks incredulously, her eyes widening. "Gazelles? But, they're so graceful - and I'm so clumsy and awkward." She gestured towards the animals before them, which were prancing around, leaping after one another.

"First of all, I love your awkwardness - which isn't _that_ extreme," Austin said, nudging her gently with his shoulder. They watched as one gazelle stumbled, rolling a few feet before dashing off again. "See? Even the most graceful of animals can be a bit clumsy at times." Now, he took her hands in his, smiling at her sincerely. "Ally, you're beautiful. And definitely graceful - especially when it comes to music. Do you know how many times I have just sat there, watching you play the piano?"

"Yes," Ally grumbled jokingly. "I know because you always startle me when I'm finished."

Austin let out a small chuckle before looking back towards her. "Okay, well, the point is," he urged. "I could sit there and watch you play for hours - you make it seem so effortless. That's not clumsy, or awkward, but instead, it's graceful."

"Thanks, Austin," she said, sending him a large grin before standing on her tip toes to wrap him in a hug. As her arms linked around his neck, his own arms formed a

protective embrace around her waist, and his face was buried into the ends of her soft, chesnut curls.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling like idiots - or as Ally would say, adorkably. "Come on, it's about time to head home," Austin said, grabbing her hand and gently intertwining their fingers. They made their way back out to the parking lot, and Austin drove Ally back to her house.

"Thanks for a great day, Austin," she said, smiling as he walked her to her doorstep. "I guess your surprises _are_ pretty good."

He shot her a cocky grin, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "You know how I do," he laughed, making her roll her eyes. "And thanks for coming with me - you're good company. See you at the Sonic Boom tomorrow?" She nodded her head and opened her front door, ready to cross into the foyer, but Austin placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Oh, and by the way - your mom was right. I definitely _am_ an African lowland gorilla, in love." Austin leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before blushing wildly. With a quick wave, he jogged off towards his truck.

Ally smiled and stepped into her house, shutting the door gently behind her. She leaned against it, sighing happily. Althought she hated admitting it - _Moms were always right._

__**(A/N - hey guys! What did you think? I just love the idea of Austin and Ally at the zoo... Kinda hoping it happens in the future! Anyways, I would love to know what you think, so please leave a review! And if you're waiting for updates on my multi-chapters, don't worry, they're coming soon. :D Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
